


Just Like Always

by Harukawa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukawa/pseuds/Harukawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter how many illusions he wraps himself up in or how often he tells himself this means something. Izaya doesn't care about him now, and deep down he knows that the man never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Always

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my Tumblr: [izayabot](http://www.izayabot.tumblr.com)

Kida's body trembles as Izaya's fingers glide sensually across his skin, his breath catching in his throat as the informant leaves a trail of kisses across his throat. He shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be allowing this to happen. He shouldn't be letting  _Izaya_ of all people touch him like this, see him at his most vulnerable (but he is, he's letting it happen and he _likes_ it). A feeling of disgust threatens to overtake him (threatening, but never quite managing), his own conflicted feelings making him feel sick.

A hiss of pain leaves him when he feels the sharp bite of teeth sinking into flesh, Izaya sucking on his skin until dark, _obvious_ marks are left behind. It pulls him out of his thoughts, a low moan escaping him as Izaya's hands roam lower and lower on his exposed body (and soon the thoughts are forgotten, just like they always are). He makes no move to stop the other as Izaya's hand finally reaches his throbbing erection, only asks for more, _more, please_ as that hand grips him, as it strokes him just the way he likes it (because Izaya knows, knows exactly what he wants and how he wants it).

Izaya's name leaves his lips as he desperately begs for more, because _this isn't enough, this isn't enough, I need more, I need so much more._ And Izaya listens (like he always does, always making him think for the briefest of moments that maybe he actually _cares_ ), his hand pulling away as he reaches for something on his nightstand. He whines as the warmth of that hand leaves him, as he's left unfinished, left _wanting,_ pathetic sounds leaving his lips as he quietly asks for more.

He isn't left waiting for long, another slight hiss escaping through clenched teeth as one of Izaya's fingers (now coated in lube) pushes inside of him. He's hardly given any time to adjust before a second is added, and eventually a third, Izaya pushing inside of him and stretching him out, preparing him for what would come next.

It feels too soon when the fingers are withdrawn (and at the same time, not soon enough), and he silently prepares himself as Izaya readjusts, as the other hovers over him. There's not a hint of emotion in Izaya's eyes as the man finally pushes into him (and it hurts, knowing that he's only allowing himself to be used. it hurts but he doesn't want to stop it, can't deny that this is still something he _wants_ ), and the only sounds that ever leave Izaya's lips are his usual quiet moans, the occasional grunt as he thrusts further inside (never any reassuring words, never any utterances of his name, never anything that would insinuate that he cared).

He can't say the same for himself, Izaya's name leaving his lips over and over again, frantic whispers of _more, please, don't stop, don't stop, make it hurt._ His wishes are obeyed, as always, and it feels all too soon when he feels his climax rapidly approaching. One last utterance of Izaya's name leaves his lips, his hands tightly gripping the bedsheets as he finally achieves release. It isn't long before Izaya follows, finishing inside of him before finally pulling himself out.

The informant doesn't waste any time afterwards, taking a moment to catch his breath before standing, leaving him there and exiting the room. Not a single word is exchanged, but he knows he'll be allowed to stay the night (because he always is, always _does,_ until Izaya always inevitably tells him to leave the morning after). The same sick feeling of disgust washes over him once more (because he keeps letting this happen, he keeps willingly coming back over and over again, even knowing that nothing is ever going to change, that Izaya is never going to acknowledge him, never going to care about him), and he rolls onto his side, curling in on himself.

"I won't let it happen again" he mumbles to himself, just like he does every time. But he knows. As sleep finally takes him, he knows he'll be back, and he knows it'll be the exact same show, over and over again.

Just like always.


End file.
